


Mall Chop

by gundamshinobi



Series: Snuffco Universe [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Cannibalism, Decapitation, F/M, Incest, Multi, Objectification, Possible Character Death, Public Sex, Public Use, most tags are only possibility's not guaranteed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamshinobi/pseuds/gundamshinobi
Summary: Annette needed some fast-cash.Modeling the live guillotine at her local mall, having sex with any customer that paid seemed to be her best option.It was only going to be for one hour.What were the chances someone would have the money to  snuff her?
Series: Snuffco Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926718
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Mall Chop 

Part 1

\------------

"Two hundred dollars for just one hour?"

Annette stood in the front of the local Snuffco shop, at the town's only shopping mall. The raven haired girl was speaking to the store's manager about modeling one of the shop's products.

Snuffco made all kinds of devices and toys to suit the needs of snuffettes around the world. They used live modeling in most of their stores to entice customers to buy.

Their centerpiece was almost always some form of guillotine.

Of course most models don't get snuffed.

Most.

"Two hundred dollars per hour in the guillotine, twenty bucks for each customer serviced and sixteen hundred dollars if you get snuffed." The manager clarified with a friendly smile on her face.

Annette had paused at the thought of snuffing it. She didn't mind the idea of being fucked by whoever paid but she wasn't ready to die.

But college was more expensive then she thought and though it had only been a few months since she left home. She was running out of cash and refused, out of pride, to ask her parents for help.

'Snuffing a model costs two thousand dollars so I should be safe." she thought.

"Okay," she said, "Sign me up."

"When would you like to model, and how long?" the manager asked.

"One-hour and would now be now be alright?" She spoke turning to look at the empty guillotine.

The manager offered her a genuine smile."Oh good the model we had scheduled for this afternoon had to cancel suddenly, so that would be perfect!" she gestured to the back of the store, beckoning Annette to follow.

Nerves playing havoc up and down her spine Annette inquired, "Why did she have to cancel?"

"Boyfriend got a little too rough last night, so I'm down a full-time model."she explained pulling out a stack of paperwork. "I hope he at least got a good meal out of it." ruefully she added.

Annette look over the paperwork. Usual 'snuff model' contract she supposed. Including a place for contact information of the person she would like her paycheck to go to if she doesn't live to the end of shift.

Signing the paperwork and handing it back to the manager.

Taking the offered papers she gestured at a row of boxes. "You can put your clothes in there for now." as she left.

Quickly disrobing Annette thought over her body decent b-cups and a perfectly serviceable ass. Her best feature, she was told, was her cute round face. Long black hair just a little past her shoulders. She considered it would have to be put in a ponytail for the guillotine.

The manager returned holding a small circular device about half an inch in diameter, a thin quarter inch spike in the center. It looked like an oversized thumbtack.

Annette knew what it was. A Snuffco exclusive 'Short-term Life-Tack'. She was always fascinated with the tech. It can keep a person alive and conscious for up to a week if provided continuous power, and years if paired with Snuffco nutritional paste and fresh water. It works by providing an electrical current directly to the brain. A small portable one like this would only have three or four hours of battery life, but could be connected to a wall outlet for a long-term use.

"I know you aren't planning on snuffing it, but corporate wants all models to wear one to show how discreet the new models are."

Annette nodded feeling her breath catch in her throat, the possibility of dying becoming increasingly more real.

The manager took the 'life tack' and placed it behind Annette's right earlobe, "It won't hurt much." she spoke a small prick of pain and the tack was in. Small barbs ensuring it would stay put.

Annette followed the manager out into the store. Regret bubbling inside her as she was unsure if this was a good idea.

"Here we are the 'Mini-Guillotine 275'."

It was small, appearing more like a medieval pillory, but the squat box reached the ground. The guillotines blade was underneath. When triggered it would snap up by pneumatic pressure. A button on the side would trigger it and a remote was available too.

A portable guillotine for apartments and those who want to snuff on the go

An employee would oversee her time in the device. Taking payment for her services and orders for the device itself.

The mall speaker chimed," The Snuffco portable live spitter demonstration will begin in ten minutes at the Suffco Mart."

Looking around Annette saw a small box sitting across from the mini-guillotine. Both devices mounted in the front of the store. Large windows to the rest of the mall in front of them. Their curtains closed for now. She stood a little straighter, one arm across her midsection, feeling exposed as she thought about all the people that would see her.

"My name's Jeff." The employee introduced himself, dragging Annette back to her new job.

"Annette." She offer her hand which he shook.

"Let's get you set up before the show starts."

The top of the mini-guillotine opened and Annette bent-over placing her head and arms in the open slots. Her back strait, legs parting for stability.

"Last chance to back out." Jeff offered.

'I should leave.' she thinks. 'I should just suck it up and call my parents. I should find some other job.'

'I should leave.'

But.

"Do it."

She can't. She's to proud to back down, to run home crying to her parents.

And some small part of her is loving this.

The top of the mini-guillotine closes, trapping her.

Looking at a nearby clock,'I'm now Snuffco property until two-fifty three.'

=======================


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

=======================

Annette's heart was pounding. She could feel the slightly chilly air around her naked body. Her breasts swaying with every movement. Her pussy slightly pulled open by her spread legs.

She closed her eyes, trying to get her nerves under control.

'Just one hour. Just one hour.' on repeat in her head.

She felt something rub against her ass.

Her eyes pop open to see Jeff in front of her, giving her a reassuring smile and a small thumbs up.

She had her first customer. Annette was so focused on calming herself down that she didn't hear them talk. Didn't hear the customer buy time with her.

She struggled to see anything, the person's hands traveled over her ass, tracing there way up her back.  
Annette could see nothing. No face, no hair, she couldn't even be certain it was a man.

She grew aroused, not just from their touch but the idea of near-total anonymous sex.

Her unknown lover began to fondle her breasts roughly, either inexperienced or just uncaring for her pleasure. She tried to give in to her growing excitement.

With Their hands on her hips, Annette felt something suddenly pierce down her cunt. Too large for fingers. She now knew her mystery partner was a man.

She cursed silently in her head as he started pounding away at her. She wasn't quite ready, so the rough fucking wasn't as enjoyable as it could have been. Although she was thankful that Suffco required all customers to wear a lubed condom. So it wasn't painful, just frustrating.

Annette's tits jiggles with every hard stroke, her neck sliding through the opening of the guillotine. Her shoulders and chin bouncing off the sides. He was fucking her with no regard for her comfort or pleasure.

She was just a sex toy. A cheap or convenient cunt to him. A way to drive foot traffic through the store and attention to the goods for sale to Snuffco.

He stiffened, cock buried to the fullest. She felt it twitch as he came, then leaving her body all together.

As suddenly as her anonymous lover arrived, he left.

"Sorry about that. The first time here can be a bit tough." Jeff spoke approaching her, pulling a moist towelette out of his bag and began cleaning her. He was gentle, but detached with his motions. He was cleaning a dirty sex toy, nothing more.

Annette felt used.

She didn't hate the feeling as much as she thought she would.

"Cutting it close, Jessie." Jeff observed. Annette craned her head toward where Jeff spoke.

A petite girl in a Snuffco employee uniform came into her view. Longish dyed blue hair pulled in a side ponytail. She appeared way too young to be working here. But Snuffco has a tough company policy mandating all employees and customers that entered the store to be eighteen or older. She moved over toward the box in front of Annette as she replied, "Yeah, yeah. We had some trouble getting Tina charged."

Jessie was followed by a beautiful dark skinned woman. She was tall, even more so compared to Jesse, who looked no more then five-foot even. Annette wasn't gay or even bi but she couldn't help but stare at her large chest. Double D-cups at least. She was completely naked except for a thick metal band around her neck.

"I heard about Kathy." Jesse said looking down at Annette "This the new girl?"

Speaking for the first time since entering the guillotine, "My name is Annette. And I'm just here for.." glancing at the clock, " the next fifty-five more minutes."

With a nod a acknowledgement, Jessie turn back to her display and begin reading some papers in a binder. 'Her script for the show.' Annette presumed.

"Tina." the other naked woman offered her name. She was just standing there showing no discomfort at her nudity. Or apprehension about her fate. Modeling live-spitting wasn't like the guillotine. Once the spit goes through she's dead. Even if it takes a few hours happen.

"How can you be so calm when you're going to be impaled so soon?" Annette couldn't help but ask her.

She let out a small chuckle and said, "It's not my first time." tapping on the collar around her neck.

"A fourteen-hour 'Heavy Duty Life-Tack'." Jeff supplied.

Tina smiled "Today will be my ninth spitting. And tomorrow my sixth hanging." she added.

"As long as her brain and spine don't receive too much damage, the rest of her will heal given time. so long as there's enough left of the individual body part, that is." Jeff supplied slipping into sales mode. "The Life-Tack doesn't care how healthy the brain cells are. Just that they are present."

"Haven't been able to eat anything for two weeks now." Tina told. Gesturing to her collar. "Just nutritional paste through the Tack."

"Sounds rough." Annette contemplated living like that. Her survival depending on the nearest available power outlet.

She hated the idea. 'Sounds like hell.' she privately thought.

Tina gave a wide grin. "I had already agreed to roast for my grandfather's birthday next week, so I figured I'd make bank until then."

"Hard-snuff models make four hundred dollars per hour." Jeff added.

"And I've been doing eight hour shifts everyday." Tina finished.

Over fifty-thousand for a little over two weeks work. And no real chance of snuffing it early.

Annette could see the reasoning. If you're going to snuff it anyway, why not?

Jessie and Tina took their places next the box across from Annette, Jessie now wearing one of those headset microphones. An alarm gently chimed, Two o'clock.

Showtime.

The curtains opened and Annette saw the crowd. Maybe fifty people, more or less, watching through the window.

Most were looking at the ebony beauty, but a few were looking at her. Her body flushed with embarrassment. Before today maybe eight people had seen her naked.

Jessie had begun the presentation talking about the 'Mobile Spit-Pit 25'. Talking about the ease of set up, she pressed a button on the box and it slowly hinged open to about four foot long and a little over a foot wide. Two, three foot high spit mounting brackets clicked into place.

Then she began to talk up Tina's meat, offering all the ways you could roast her. Different spices and different sauces, her hands moved over Tina's flesh more to excite the audience than to inform.

It was working on Annette. She was enamored with the taller girl's body, unsatisfied with her earlier fucking and hornier from Jessie's show she felt a jolt of pleasure as someone drove their cock into her in one stroke.

Annette didn't even try to look at her second customer. She was too focused on Jessie explaining and demonstrating 'The proper tenderizing technique' on Tina's breasts. Her new partner had seemed the same, making long slow thrusts, he was taking his time and enjoying the show.

Or maybe he just liked fucking in font a crowd.

Annette didn't know. And she didn't care.

"And now I will demonstrate the cutting edge 'Artemis Targeting Software' that ensures no messy accidents. Just perfect spitting every time." Jesse said picking up a four foot long tube that looked similar to a bazooka. The stylized image of a hanging woman that was Snuffco's logo on it's side.

Tina pulled a stabilizing handle out of the mounting strut closest too Annette, bending over it, their faces level. Six feet separated them but Annette could swear they were nose-to-nose. Jessie took her position behind Tina, automatic handheld spitter slung under her arms. Annette felt the ecstasy building in her. Rocking back against her temporary lover.

The machine let out a soft but harsh tone. "No viable path." had Jessie explained to the crowd.

Tina stared into Annette's eyes mirthful grin on her face. "Now for my favorite part." she whispered to Annette, careful not open her mouth to wide.

Then she opened up as wide as far as she could. With a happy sounding tone and a hiss of compressed air Annette's vision focused on the sharp tip of the spit now in front of her, sticking a good foot past Tina's lips.

A powerful thrill shook Annette's body at the suddenness of the spitting. One second she was a woman, the next just meat on a stick.

She was so close to coming, just a little more.

Jeff had gone over to help Jessie lift Tina up on to the supports over the cooking-pit. Tying her arms behind her back and her slightly bent legs to the spit.

Annette could feel her orgasm building. So close..

Suddenly the penis inside her stopped, the man enjoying his own orgasm.

"No!" Annette yelled. "Just a little more!" She desperately moved her hips trying to cum.

But he simply pulled out of her and that was the last she perceived of customer number two.

Jeff returned pulling a towelette out, getting ready to clean her body for her next customer.Tina had begun slowly spinning on the spit. Though no fire was lit under her. It wasn't time to roast her for real yet.

The crowd outside starting to disperse now that the show was over.

"Please..." Annette begged Jeff. "I'm so close to coming! Please help me cum!"

Jeff sadly shook his head as he began mechanically cleaning her, "The stores got policies against employees using company equipment while on the job."

Annette cursed. The reminder her temporary status as property struck a hollow feeling in her gut.

She let her head hang, knees bending a small ways, till sides of the guillotine pushed against her neck, forcing her back to standing straight.

A flash of light outside the window to the mall beyond caught her attention and her breath hitched in her throat.

Standing outside, her phone in hand, was her sister Sara.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

=======================

Annette stared out at her younger sister, mortified. Sara was standing there, a big grin on her face. Black hair tied up into twin ponytails, wearing a light pink sundress under the real Boy-skin leather jacket she got for her eighteenth birthday a few weeks back.

Sara gave Annette a wink before heading towards the store's opening.

Annette's mouth was dry, her blood rushing through her ears. Her eyes laser focus toward the doors hidden behind various aisles.

She didn't think anyone she knew would see her. It was only for one hour. On a Tuesday. Barely afternoon. But Sara was here. 'Why wasn't she in school!?' Annette panicked. Hyper focused on where the doors should be.

'Calm down.' she thought. She tried focusing on her breathing. On the cool tile under her bare feet. The air caressing her swaying hard nipples. The cock slamming in and out of her nether's.

'Wait, when did...?'

She realized at some point during her mini-panic attack she gained her third customer.

'Sara's going to see me get fucked.' was her horrified thought, 'If she didn't already during Jessie's show.'

'Maybe she's not coming in.' she desperately pleaded with herself. 'Maybe she's just going to go away.'

"Looks like you're having fun." she heard Sara behind her.

'Shit.' Annette winced.

"Ah, Y-yes." the man responded, his movements stopping. Annette thought she recognized his voice.

Awkward silence filled the air for a moment.

"W-well I should be going." he stammered out, His cock leaving her.

'An old teacher maybe?' she mused

"See you tomorrow Mr. Edwards!" Sara cheerfully exclaimed, stepping into Annette's vision.

'My old math teacher was just fucking me.' Annette numbly realized. Remembering she saw a bad car crash on her way to her morning classes.

It had taken down a few power lines.

Apparently her old high school was closed for the day.

"I don't think he saw your face." Sara offhandedly remarked, looking Annette in the eyes. Her grin growing wide.

"So Annie, new job or new fetish?" she asked, amusement in her tone.

"Please don't tell anyone. Don't share that picture." Annette pleaded. "I just needed a quick hundred seventy bucks to make this month's rent."

Jeff started cleaning her, seeming to ignore the family drama.

Sara eyes softened a little. "And what are you going to do for me, to make it worth my while?" amusement fading from her tone, replaced with something Annette didn't recognize.

"Not anything long-term given, well..." she gestured at the guillotine.

Sara gazed at Tina, her right hand at her chin in an exaggerated thinking pose. "Your coworker put on an incredible show."

"You to Annie, both of them." she added after a short pause.

"They left me with a small need." Sara breathlessly added. Her hand wandering down her body and cupping one of her breasts.

A hard nipple poked through her sun-dress. Annette knew Sara rarely wore bras, her chest at an awkward spot in between C and D-cups. Today was no different.

"I can buy time with your body, but I can't make you do anything, so.." her left hand lifting her dress slightly. Just enough to show she wasn't wearing panties either.

"Your tongue to silence mine." she offered. Her face flush with excitement.

The past few decades had reduced the taboo of incest to just a little worse then a foot fetish on the weird kink scale.

Annette had never thought of having sex with a family member before.

She had never thought of posing naked in the mall. Fucking anyone that paid.

Today was a day of firsts it seemed.

"Yeah. Sure. Just delete that photo!" Annette agreed, trying to look Sara in the eyes but finding them wander to her breasts and bare pussy.

Sara dropped the front of her dress as she hopped in excitement, asking Jeff, "She agreed so I don't have to pay, right?"

"Technically, you still gotta pay." Jeff had finished cleaning Annette, walking into her view and heading to his spot next to Jessie and Tina. He winked at Sara. "So don't let my boss find out."

Annette's mind locked on her sister's approaching pussy. She wondered if she would feel her trimmed pubic hair on her face. She wasn't sure what to do, she had never gone down on another girl before.

'I'll just try want I like done on me.' she resolved. The guillotine keeping her from seeing to far up, so she could no longer see Sara's face. It was a struggle just to see the underside of her clothed breasts.

Sara then lifted the front of her dress again and tossed the end over Annette's head, reducing her world to just her sister's pussy.

'At least no one will watch me do this.' Annette mused, not keen to add any more humiliation to her day.

With Sara's hand on her head through the thin fabric, Annette stretched out her head as far as she could. Her lips meeting Sara's lower ones with a gentle kiss, then Annette's tongue made it's way into her sister's private depths.

A low moan echoed from Sara as Annette began licking up her slit, the middle of her tongue dragging across her clit. The pressure growing as it's end drew closer until the tip passed over it with a flick. The whole process started over this time her tongue pushing both in, and to the right.

"You've done this before Annie." Sara groaned out teasingly.

Annette ignored her, focusing on her task. Their positioning and the guillotine making it a little difficult, but Sara's moans and groans drew her onwards. She always enjoyed giving head to her few boyfriends. The arousal returning within her said this was no different

As Sara began grinding her hips forward, Annette started pulling her head back to avoid being suffocated against her sisters snatch. A single hand griped her hip as long cock plowed into her.

Her next customer didn't mind sharing it seemed.

"Don't stop Annie." Sara half-pleaded, half-demanded. Annette having paused when the new cock bottomed out and started the growing more familiar motions of purely selfish fucking. She quickly resumed her incestuous work.

Sara didn't mind sharing ether.

Annette was having her first threesome with her sister and totally anonymous stranger. Her head in a functional guillotine. Public for all to see.

A day of firsts indeed.

With her whole body rocking back and forth it was hard to keep to a technique. The basic pattern remained the same, but she mixed it up a little. Sometimes to the left, sometimes to the right. Softer, harder. With a little hum in her mouth. Sara's quickening breath and louder moans rewarding her for her attempts.

With low throaty moans and high-pitched squeaks, Sara rocked on the balls of her feet. Some people might think she was faking them, but after sharing a wall with her the last four years Annette knew her sister was just loud. Sara just couldn't keep quiet, even after a mortifying talk with their mother a few years back.

Now Sara was owning her pleasure. Unashamed in this open setting.

Annette own pleasure was still growing. Driven as much by her sister moans as the cock pounding in her. She was getting close, squeezing her legs together as close as she could. Milking as much ecstasy from the pistoning shaft as she could before it inevitably left her.

Both of Sara's hand grabbed her head through the sun-dress. "More, more." she groaned, knees shaking from Annette's amateur tongue. Mashing her bound sister's face against her crotch.

Annette couldn't breathe. Her attempts at telling Sara to let her go muffled against her sisters mound. A small part her brain not panicking thought 'If this is how I snuff it today, I'm going to haunt Sara for the rest of her life.'

Annette tried not to moan or scream hoping to get Sara's attention.

It worked

"Sorry." Sara genuinely said releasing Annette's head. She took long ragged breaths, resting her forehead on her sister's stomach, enjoying the slightly musky air. Slowly composing herself, Sara gently rubbing her head through the fabric of her dress.

A shock of cold ran up her spine as the moist towelette Jeff used to clean her began its work. Her customer had finished and left while she was suffocating.

Lifting her head up, her mouth and tongue returning to her sister's soaked snatch. She wasn't going to leave her wanting like she had been so many times today.

Sara placed her hand back on Annette's head, her moans quickly returning.

Focusing on the work in front of her she couldn't help but sway her ass, trying to land her next customer.

She desperately wanted to cum.

'Maybe i can convince Sara to return the favor?' she thought, gently sucking on her sister's clit.

It wasn't long before Sara buried Annette's face in her twitching pussy. Legs shaking and a long guttural moan signifying her orgasm.

"Please keep going. Gently. I like to slowly come down." Sara breathlessly asked, quickly letting go of Annette's head.

Annette slowly licked her sister pussy, it twitching a little with each full pass. She didn't mind letting her enjoy the afterglow.

"There you are!" A familiar voice sounded behind her.

Annette froze.

It was their mother.

Sara pulled her dress down tighter around head, trying to conceal Annette's face. "Well i wasn't going to just wait outside the salon for a whole hour." she verbally shot at her mother.

"You could have told me where you were going. You know cell reception is spotty in here." their mother sniped back. "I only knew you were here because I saw you through the window."

Annette was barely breathing. She silently thanked her friend Diane for talking her out of getting that shoulder tattoo last year.

"Can I at least finish?" Sara half-whined to their mother.

"Sure." she relented slightly exasperated

Sara rocked back and forth on her legs. "I can't with you watching." she quietly admitted.

"Fine I'll be waiting by the registers." their mother spoke, brokering no argument.

Sara and Annette we're both still for a few moments before Sara stopped trying to pull her shirt over Annette's head and broke the silence

"Just a little more, Annie?" she begged

"If mom finds me here because you're screwing around, I'm telling her where you hide your Buzz." Annette said in a low tone.

Buzz was a legal recreational drug, although most parents frowned on it's use. Theirs included.

"Harsh..." Sara spoke softly as she stepped backwards, allowing her dress to fall back to its normal place.

"But fair!" she concluded grinning, meeting Annette's eyes.

Her grin taking a sad edge

"Hope to see you later Annie." she genuinely offered before walking past her, having to go the long way around to avoid cutting across the presentation stage. A comforting hand touching Annette's shoulder.

"Just try to not look so delicious!" she jokingly added.

With a cheerful "Bye" Annette dared not return in case her mother heard her Sara left.

Annette saw Jeff was busy with a customer. Her gaze met Tina's rotating eyes

"You saw nothing." she told Tina with a flat tone and a small smile on her lips.

Tina's body shook, laughter muffled by the spit that impaled her.

Annette glanced out the nearby window and quickly turned her head as Sara and her mother passed. She hoped she was fast enough that her mother didn't see her, as the two had seem to be talking the brief moment see had saw them.

Jeff cleaned her mouth relatively quickly compared to his usual job.

Annette spied the nearby clock her body sinking back has her next customer entered her metaphorical doors and began pumping away.

'Forty-three minutes left.' she thought. Grinding her hips backwards. 'I can do forty-three more minutes.'

'Just please let me cum soon.'

================


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

\------------------

Annette found time was passing paradoxically.

Agonizingly slow when she was alone, and frustratingly quick as her customers roughly used her services.

She had stopped keeping track of the number of people who fucked her. Each one selfishly pounding away at her, leaving her more and more frustrated.

She had still not come. Her pussy actually hurt with need. Or maybe it was just all the rough fucking.

Unfortunately Jeff's cold and mechanical cleaning between each session had done just enough to take the edge off, but not reduce the growing need.

She knew he wasn't doing it on purpose, no one here cared about her pleasure either way.

The realization scared her with how much it excited her.

Annette pushed back at her latest temporary lover. She had a good feeling about this one, his cock was the thickest she had ever had and his slow purposeful thrusts doing wonders for the growing orgasm within her.

Moaning a little she looked at Tina, who had begun grinding against the metal spit impaling her a few minutes ago. Muffled sounds of pleasure coming from the spinning ebony beauty.

'So close...' she thought, grinding her hips back against the thick intruder as he began speeding up a little.

The cock was sliding in and out of her, driving her closer to release each time.

"Harder..." she moaned out gently.

Annette heard a phone ring behind her, but paid it no mind concentrating her efforts on the thick shaft working its magic.

She could feel the knot of ecstasy building within her, almost ready to release it's long promised bliss. 'Almost there...'

"Hi sweetie." she heard the man behind her, apparently answering his phone. 'A little more...' she thought.

The man began slowing his pace, "Oh sorry, lost track of time there for a little bit." his words causing both feelings of dread and acceptance within her.

'Not yet, just a little more!' she mentally begged.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." he said having stopped completely, then his shaft left her as she heard his conversation slowly fade as he made his way toward the front doors.

Annette lowered her head in frustration feeling Jeff beginning his cleaning, the pleasure within her beginning to wane under his indifferent touch.

A low muffled groan caught her attention. Looking up at Tina, the impaled woman shaking on the metal shaft that pierced her completely.

Tina had beaten her to the climax.

Annette's eyes wandered to Jessie, who was currently talking to a customer with a box labeled 'Living Fleshlight' in his hand. He was asking her what the difference was between this and a 'Real Girl Fleshlight'.

"A 'Real Girl Fleshlight' has been preserved using our patented chemical siliconizing formula." Jessie explained in full salesman mode. "A 'Living Fleshlight' contains a still living cunt maintained by 'Life-tack' technology with a nutritional paste and freshwater reservoir, allowing for a normal body temperature and natural lubrication at the touch of a button."

"So it will rot if I don't refill it?" the customer said, glancing at his package.

Jessie gave a salesman's smile. "No, all SnuffCo nutritional paste comes fortified with the preservation formula. Once the cells begin to die, it activates, preserving your purchase for a guaranteed minimum of ten years! And remains edible for at least a month." She then added as an aside, "Though I wouldn't try to eat a fleshlight."

As Jeff took his place next to Jessie, Annette's attention was grabbed by a man walking straight towards her.

He was the very definition of average. Average brown hair. Average height. Average face. Even average clothes. What had caught her attention was the severed head hanging from his belt by its auburn hair, thick metal band around its neck that Annette recognized as the same one that was around Tina's. A 'Heavy-duty Life-tack'.

He moved in front of Jessie and Jeff, brazenly standing in the middle of the presentation stage. The eyes on the severed head moving and locking on Annette.

"Hey Jack!" she heard Jeff call out, the man returning a greeting to the two sales people.

Gesturing at Annette, "When is Kathy going to be back?" he questioned friendly.

Jeff shook his head. "Her boyfriend choked her a little too hard last night."

Jack had looked downcast at the news, "Damn, and I had just saved up enough to buy her."

Annette's blood ran cold at his last sentence.

He was here to snuff a model.

She hoped he was intent on Kathy and not just the idea in general.

He look down at her, "What's your name?" he asked her. He was the first person to speak directly to her since Sara left.

"Annette." she answered with more confidence than she felt. She didn't like the look in his eyes.

She was in grave danger.

"So Annie, enjoying you new job here?" he spoke with a friendly tone that sounded a little fake to Annette ears. A small predatory grin on his face

Annette felt like she she had to be careful. She thought if she appeared too frightened he would pounce on her and if she appeared to defiant he would want to break her.

"It has its ups and downs." she tried to answer nonchalantly.

"Yeah, Lisa here used to say the same thing." he said patting the severed head at his side.

Jack turned to Jeff pulling out a twenty dollar bill. "Well, I should at least have some fun while I'm here."

For the next few minutes Jack would have free reign over her body, only being limited to not physically harming her

He'd have to pay full price to do that, and unfortunately it sounded like he had the money.

Taking Lisa's head off his belt he moved behind her. Annette didn't like not being able to see him.

"Lisa has been looking forward to this. I haven't had a girlfriend over quite some time." he said as Annette felt lips press against her pussy and a tongue began making its way inside. It had to be the severed head, Lisa.

Thinking about being eaten out by a severed head creeped Annette out.

Jack held Lisa's head in one hand, against Annette's cunt as his other hand began kneading her breast. "You know I used to work here too." he added casually.

Annette held her slight moans, trying to keep still under Lisa's surprisingly talented tongue. She had to remain indifferent if she was going to survive.

Jack seemed to grow bored at Annette's lack of response, so he took Lisa's head away from Annette's snatch and quickly hung her head in front of Annette. Swinging her by her ponytail he pushed the head into Annette's face, Lisa's lips caught Annette's own and her tongue sliding to her mouth as Jack began rubbing her ass with the other hand.

Annette face remained as still as she could manage.

Finding no reaction from Annette he gently placed Lisa's head on the tile below her. "I used to be Lisa's attendant, watching her get fucked day after day. Until I finally saved up enough to buy her." he explained. Annette realized that she was in the exact same situation as the still living severed head laying in front of her was once.

Jack's cock entered her gently. He began slowly rocking in and out. Annette knew she could not come, if she did Jack won.

And if Jack won she was dead.

He was taking his time, allowing his hands to wander over her naked body. "You know..." he continued "Technically I wouldn't be paying to snuff you. I'd be purchasing you and encouraged to use the guillotine. But I don't have to."

While the thought of dying terrified Annette, she wasn't sure if living as Jack's slave was a better fate.

"Do you want that Annie?" he continued. His hands massaging their way around her back and over her breasts. "Do you want to be my personal sex pet?" He was trying to get a rise out of her.

Unwanted ecstasy was building in her stomach.

"Or maybe I could just sell you to one of those factory farms. You look like you have a few good years of breeding in you before they'll cull you."

Annette stared at Lisa's head, concentrating on the fact that if she didn't dissuade Jack then that might be her fate. She may not be allowed to die, the same as Lisa.

Her mind fought against the growing pleasure within her. Despite her fear, the many hard fuckings left her vulnerable.

Jack begin to pound harder as he seemed to change up his tactics. "Oh, your cunt feels so good!" he groaned out. "I may have to buy you just to keep it. Make it into a 'Living Fleshlight'..." he reached forward his fingers pulling at her nipples, "...or maybe a 'Living Love Doll' so I can keep these magnificent tits."

The need continued growing in her stomach. She tried to force it down. 'I can't let him win!' she thought focusing on survival.

"Hey Jeff! How much do those 'Living Love Doll' converting kits cost." Jack bellowed out

"About a hundred and fifty, including installation." Jeff answered.

"Would you like that Annie?" he said fingers roaming over her clitoris. "Do you want to be mine forever?"

The pleasure was almost unbearable. Sitting right at the edge of ecstasy, she was desperate to not moan or groan.

As minutes passed, Annette grew more and more fearful that she wouldn't make it.

Finally, mercifully, Jack stiffened and yet another cock left her aching and unfulfilled pussy. Although this time Annette was thankful for the familiar feeling.

Thankfully it was almost over.

Jack had walked around, kneeling in front of her to pick up Lisa's head. Looking Annette squarely in the eyes, "You know..." he began thoughtfully looking over towards Jeff.

Jeff had gone over to help Jessie with a customer that seemed quite upset.

"This company's got a 'You break it, You bought it' policy." he said conspiratorially.

Annette heard the clicking of the safety latch that was over the guillotines activation button. Her breath catching in her throat, unable to say a word.

"And what's the point of a policy..." The top popped off with an audible noise, exposing the lethal button. Annette felt herself begin to Shake.

"...if you don't use it." he finished.

Annette felt more than heard the click of the activation button as she quickly shut her eyes.

The world seemed to fade away, sounds becoming muffled.

Time seemed to stop.

She couldn't breathe, her whole body felt numb.

She waited to feel the tile slam against her face.

She hoped against hope that this wasn't happening.

Jack's almost cruel laughter grounded her as he spoke.

"Calm your cunt, Annie. You're fine."

Annette opened her eyes and found her head still in the guillotine. She looked to her sides and saw her hands poking through their restraints, she carefully opened and closed them as the numbness in her body faded.

"Normally they lock these buttons behind keys, and if they don't it means they've been deactivated. Your pretty little head is safe until Jeff pulls out your remote."

Annette finally took in a deep breath. Her body shook from the terror as Jack began to walk away, bidding farewell to his former colleagues.

Annette fell to her knees, the restraints around her neck digging painfully into her throat and the back of her head.

She didn't care right now.

As Jeff approached her to clean her from her last customer, the soft tone emitted from the small tablet he carried with him signified that Annette only had ten minutes left in her shift.

But at the moment Annette couldn't care. She was just too drained from her brush with death.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Annette stared at the tile in front of her. Her knees still shaking as her legs are now standing upright, to relieve the pressure on her neck.

She had begun to enjoy her time here. The anonymous sex and rough, impersonal treatment had excited her more than she thought it would.

She had even begun considering coming back sometime.

Only when she really needed the cash, she had justified.

Not anymore. Now she just wanted to leave and never come back.

She saw someone knell in front of her and a soft hand began gently caressing the side of her head, it's fingers running over her 'Short-term Life-Tack'.

Annette looked up and saw the warm, slightly concerned face of her mother.

"You look like you've been through a lot." she gently spoke.

Even ten minutes ago Annette would have been mortified to see her mother here, but now she was just grateful for her soothing presence.

"How did you know I was here?" Annette asked softly.

"I was curious who Sara was desperately trying to hide from me," her mother explained, "So I looked in the window as we left."

At the time Annette had hoped her mother didn't see her. Now she was glad she did.

"Please tell me some boy didn't convince you to do this and make him your beneficiary." her mother worriedly said, as Annette leaned into her comforting motions.

"No, nothing like that. I just needed some fast money."

"Then who is your beneficiary her?" mother asked.

"You and Dad." Annette admitted, a slight bit of worry worming its way into her mind.

"I figured as much." her mother admitted texting someone on her phone, and then reaching for her purse.

Annette couldn't keep all the fear out of her voice, "Why do you want to know?"

"Your father's birthday is coming up and he wants one of those 'Living Love Dolls' but they're just so expensive." she said searching around in her purse.

'No' Annette thought weakly.

"But between your paycheck, the cash-back and using a conversion kit, the whole thing will cost less three hundred fifty dollars..." she continued taking out her wallet.

Annette's breath caught in her throat again.

"And that's just too good a deal to pass up." her mother finished pulling out a credit card.

Annette could only stare hyper-focused on the credit card, seeing nothing else. Hoping her mother was just teasing her.

She wanted to beg her not to do this but her mouth was too dry to let any sound out.

Her heart dipped as she watched Jeff take the credit card from her mother and swipe it through the machine.

Annette was now permanently property.

"Okay, now we just have some forms to fill out, then we can get to work on your new 'Living Love Doll'." Jeff said with the usual salesman chipper.

"Can we wait a little. My husband was just waiting outside and he'll be here any moment." her mother responded.

Annette's world was frozen her as her mind dimly considered her fate. There were two types of 'Living Love Dolls', one would see her beheaded. The other allowed keep living her, vocal cords paralyzed.

Both would take her arms and legs.

'No!' she thought, 'I'm not done yet. I just have to convince dad...'

"Sam! Over here!" her mother called out to her father.

She heard her father's voice, "So what's the surprise, Mary?"

His face showed a little shock at seeing Annette's head locked in the guillotine.

"I know it's a little early for your birthday present, but with Annette's help, I'm getting you that 'Living Love Doll' you wanted." her mother said gesturing at her.

"Please don't do this! I'll be the best sex pet you could ever ask for!" Annette pleaded with her father.

As he looked over to her mother as she countered, "I already bought her and placed the order."

"Please, just one week! Just give me one week to change your mind!" Annette desperately begged him.

Her father only shook his head. "Sorry Annie, but I always wanted one of those 'Living Love Dolls'."

Annette was numb, body and soul. The reality of her situation not fully grasped she could only softly relent, "Okay."

Her father moved behind her asking Jeff, "I don't have to use a condom, right?"

"She's your property now." Jeff's words causing a little vertigo to spin through Annette's head.

As her father's hands began drifting over her ass, and gently prodding at her pussy, Jeff continued. "So what model 'Living Love Doll' do you want, original or Decap?"

"Decap, definitely." her mother said as if ordering a coffee.

'At least it'll be over quickly.' Annette numbly considered.

"Can we life-Tact her? I think her head would look great in my home office." her father quickly dashed that small victory as her mother nodded at the request.

Her father's fingers gently and purposefully moved into and around her moist cunt, as his other hand began lovingly caressing her breast.

Annette's abused sex renewing it's climb toward ecstasy under his caring touch.

"What about her birth control implant?" her mother queried.

"We'll turn it on permanently." Jeff answered. "Although you can still toggle it if you want, but any pregnancies will legally be 'slave births'.

Annette jumped a little when she felt her fathers lips press against her pussy, his tongue making its way inside greedily.

Any personalization?" Jeff absently asked working at his tablet.

"How about a tattoo of the name 'Annie' across it's left butt cheek?" her mother considered out loud.

The muffled sound affirmation coming from her father sent ripples of pleasure throughout Annette's body.

"Okay, that about does it. You can either snuff her yourself or one of our trained personnel will handle it for you." Jeff concluded pulling out the dreaded remote. "It'll take about an hour after you drop her off to finish."

The remote seemed so normal. It could almost be mistaken as a small key fob, only the red safety cover hinted at its lethal purpose.

Annette's mother took the remote, "We will handle it ourselves, she was her daughter after all."

"Alright, and you don't have to worry about the mess. The guillotine has a SnuffCo exclusive 'Ultra-coagulating' blade." Jeff finished, walking off taking his usual place besides Jessie, as Annette felt her father slowly plunge his cock into her and began a slow methodical rhythm.

"You're going to wait till I'm done, right Mary." her father asked her mother.

"Of course." she responded.

Annette leaned back enjoying the strangely unfamiliar tender love making. Feeling the warmth of ecstasy spreading throughout her body.

She concentrated on the moment and tried to forget what was about to happen to her.

She felt her father's hands gripping her hips as a pair of slender hands started caressing her right breast, teasing the nipple gently. She heard the sound of her mother kissing her father.

Pleasure spreading throughout her body as she gently swayed back and forth, grinding against the incestuous shaft within her. The knot promised bliss begin pulsing within her as her mother began sucking on her hard nipple.

Groaning with pleasure as her father continued his rhythm, Annette felt her mother leave her joyful work behind, as moved to kneeled in front of her, their lips catching in a heated kiss.

The need building within her. 'So close...' she thought.

As he began to pick up the pace, pounding harder and faster, Annette's mother released their kiss. One hand holding the dreaded remote as the other took a firm grasp on her ponytail.

"Not yet..." Annette weekly moaned out. She was so close, the need was burning within her. Begging for release.

Annette focused on her day. On all pleasure, the many Anonymous lovers. The sound of her sisters orgasm, the taste of her pussy in her mouth.

Her father began pounding deeper, harder. Foregoing his previous gentle touch, racing to his release.

Annette felt the knot of her orgasm tightening, getting ready to spring forth.

The groans coming from behind warning her of her father's impending climax.

Suddenly, ecstasy broke as waves a pleasure tore through Annette's body, sending her into a blissful orgasm. Her loud moan echoing throughout the mall.

Her body shaking in the aftermath of her tremendous orgasm, her Father stilled. His own brought about by the feeling of her twitching cunt.

Annette heard a small click of a button and a small hiss of compressed air as the pressure on her hair grew.

Only when she found her vision spinning and she saw her father, his cock buried in a still twitching headless body, only held up by it's hands locked in The guillotines restraints, did Annette realize what had just happened.

"They...they really snuffed me." she thought weakly .

She thought that her body would feel numb, but she felt absolutely nothing below her neck.

The world seemed to lose its color, it's sounds began to muffle as her mind slowly drifted into shock.

Time begin to skip as she watched as large man loaded her headless body into a cart, ready to be processed into a 'Living Love Doll'.

Her mind was swimming, unable to focus on any particular thing.

Annette felt the small pinpricks of pain as the four, one inch spikes secured the 'Heavy duty Life-Tack' to her neck. She stared up at the dispassionate employee at the help counter, before her head was casually placed in a plastic bag.

She sat in silence her, cheek against a hard surface. Unknowing where she was, or how long she had been there.

Her mind finally grounded itself when she when she heard her sister talk.

"When did you guys go to SnuffCo?" Sara couldn't quite keep the worry out of her voice.

Annette didn't hear a response over the crinkling of the plastic shopping bag as two hands reached in to grab her head.

Annette's vision focused on the surprised look of her sister's face. They were standing in their parents kitchen.

" I swear I didn't tell anybody you were there." Sara whispered to Annette.

Annette tried the mouth 'I know' or somehow convey that she understood'

A quick awkward silence filled the kitchen, then Sara tried to break the tension, "Well at least you don't have worry about classes any more."

Annette tried to give her a look that said she did not find that funny.

"Oh, and I'll try to sneak you away from dad for some fun times later." she whispered conspiratorially.

"There is no way I wasn't going to enjoy your incredible tongue again!" she added with a little mirth.

Annette felt a little vertigo again. Sara didn't promise to sneak her away to watch a movie, or even just talk about her day. Even Sara only saw her as a sex toy now.

'I'm not a person anymore, just a thing.' Annette thought numbly, 'And the sooner I accept, that the better.'

With a quick loving kiss on the forehead, Sara put Annette's head on the table. The click of the 'Heavy duty Life-Tack' hitting the wood and a small spark of pain ran through her raw exposed neck stump.

"Guess... I'll see you later Annie." Sara trailed off as she left the kitchen, leaving Annette alone.

It didn't last long as her father returned. Picking her head up by the ponytail and taking her toward his home office.

As he walked through the door, Annette saw the 'Long-term Life-Tack display mount' on the wall.

'My new home.' she thought sardonically.

Her father walked over to his desk, placing her down with the same click and spark of pain as her neck touched it's cool wood surface.

AS her father sat at his desk, Annette wondered what he was doing, but the unmistakable sounds of porn echoed from the computer behind her.

Annette had thought she had a good idea of what was about to happen, but when her father picked up her head and slipped a finger into her throat from the bottom of her head she realized she was wrong and now understood what exactly father was about to do.

He firmly grasped her head as he moved it to his erect cock. Annette felt a stomach she didn't have churning as it's top pressed into her throat from the bottom up.

Her instincts were telling her to throw up. Her throat squeezing trying to get the obstruction up, and out past her lips, but that wasn't happening. The feeling on his cock was probably her father's intention.

As he began sliding her head up and down his shaft, Annette found it hard to concentrate on any one thing. She could derive no pleasure from the feeling of the penetration or the usual satisfaction she gained from giving head. She couldn't even focus her gaze on watching the porn.

'Is this how it's going to be. Am I just going to be continuously used, either by my father or sister.' she couldn't help but consider her future, 'Or will I just be mounted and forgotten about within a month, to silently watch my family live on, without me.'

Melancholy was setting in as her father began quickly pumping is cock into her throat, it's head bumping against the top of her mouth.

He stopped as his phone rang. Annette didn't even try to eavesdrop on his conversation.

Her father pulled her head off his cock with a slight pop as he walked towards the front door, taking her head with him.

Annette saw her mother standing there, holding a large box with the SnuffCo logo on its side and a Hills Fine Meats bag slung under her arms.

Annette's eyes focused on the bag. 'So that's what happened to my arms and legs.'

Her father handed over her head to her mother, taking the large box that could only contain Annette's former body, as the two made their way to their bedroom.

Her mother placed Annette's head down on a nearby dresser. She could see the entire room as her father opened the package, pulling out it's contents.

She couldn't even recognize it as her own body, it was just a torso. The stumps where her arms and legs should have been were closed off cleanly with synthetic skin, only her neck remained raw.

"I hope you enjoy your birthday present. I'm going to get dinner started." her mother told him.

"What are we having?" he asked as he began fondling Annette's former breasts.

"Roast Girl-thigh and french fries." her mother answered as she left.

Her father began lavishing attention on the doll in front of him. A small computer within it simulating responses, hardening it's nipples and moistening it's cunt.

He could have just used the 'My Living Love Doll' app, but he seemed to have more fun with the fake foreplay.

As her father fucked her former snatch, Annette came to a disappointing discovery.

She could still become aroused.

The first feeling she had below her neck since the guillotines terrible work was the ache of need in her phantom pussy, never to be relieved.

Her father finished masturbating quickly, his earlier strokes with her head had primed him. As he picked her up and took her back to his office, the delicious smell of dinner filled the air.

He placed her head into the mount with a soft click as the 'Heavy duty Life-Tack' connected to the wall mount's power supply and expanded nutritional reservoir.

He took her hair out of it's ponytail, it cascaded around her head, back into its usual style.

He said nothing as he left the room, turning off the light and sending Annette into near darkness. Only the light of the sun peeking through the curtains illuminated the office, but it would soon set leaving her in pitch black until either someone came to use her, or sunrise the next day.

Annette closed her eyes, trying to accept her new reality.

'I'm not a person anymore, I'm just a thing. A sex toy at best and decoration at worst.'

Whether or not Annette ever accepted what had happened to her, the world didn't care.

She wasn't a human being anymore.

Just propriety.

\---------------------------------------------------------

The End


End file.
